Your Promise YeWook
by sn0wflower
Summary: "Biarkan aku menyusulmu baby, biarkan aku menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu.. I can't live without you baby.." YeWook/Yaoi/Death Charas/Aneh/Back from Long Hiatus :)


**Your Promise**

All of them belongs to themselves  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
**Pair:** YeWook slight SiBum  
**Warning:** Sho-Ai, Death Charas, OOC, Angst gagal, Typo(s), M-Preg dll.  
**Summary:** _Biarkan aku menyusulmu baby, biarkan aku menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu.. I can't live without you baby.._

This fic dedicated for my best cousin 4ever, Nur Aini Nathalie. Hope she will like it

**.**

**.**

**If You Don't Like It, So Don't Read It!  
Please Don't Bashing Chara, Pair Or Anything!**

**.**

**(Flashback: On)**

**Second Person P.o.V**

"_Hyung ah~" kau sandarkan kepalamu padanya dan kau peluk erat pinggangnya. Hari ini entah mengapa kau ingin sekali bermanja-manja pada namjachingumu ini._

_Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bertemu, mengingat dia kini tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan juga karena sebentar lagi dia akan melaksanakan wajib militer selama dua tahun,_

"_Waeyo Wookie?" kau pejamkan matamu, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang sangat kau rindukan. Diapun balas memelukmu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang membuatmu semakin mencintainya,_

"_Hyung ah percaya kan? Kalau kita akan tetap bersama," kau rasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, kau sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut. Seolah kau dan dia akan terpisahkan oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak._

_Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan dan mengelus surai coklatmu lembut, "Tentu saja kita akan tetap bersama, apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus bersama. Waeyo baby?" kau gelengkan kepalamu pelan. Berbagai macam pemikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalamu,_

"_Anniya Hyung ah~" dia tertawa mendengarnya, dicubitnya pelan hidungmu hingga memerah,_

"_Neomu appo…" dia kembali tertawa melihat wajahmu yang cemberut didepannya. Dipeluknya pinggangmu, sehingga jarak diantara kalian menjadi hilang dan membuat rona merah menghiasi pipimu,_

"_Mana yang sakit? Sini Hyung obati~" diciumnya ujung hidungmu yang tadi dicubitnya, membuat rona merah tersebut menjadi lebih pekat. Kau pukul pelan dada bidangnya,_

"_Pervert…" dia hanya tertawa sebelum mengecup bibirmu sekilas, "Thanks baby~ atau kau ingin aku 'memakanmu' sekarang?" dikedipkannya sebelah matanya padamu dengan gesture menggoda. Kembali kau pukul dadanya,_

"_Pervert, hentai, mesum, yadong!" ditangkapnya kedua tanganmu yang terus memukulinya, diapun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kau bisa merasakan aroma mint dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka,_

"_Tapi tetap cinta kan~?"_

_BLUSH_

_Rona merah pekat segera saja memenuhi wajah bahkan telingamu, kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu yang terdengar tidak beraturan. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipimu,_

"_Sekalipun Hyung pergi, Hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Because I can't live without you, my precious one,"_

_Dan bibir kalianpun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang menyalurkan segala rasa cinta di hati._

**End of Second Person P.o.V**

**(Flashback: Off)**

**.**_**  
Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah drama dan roman picisan..  
Melainkan sebuah kisah dimana kematian memisahkan mereka berdua..  
Sebelum akhirnya menyatukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah ikatan yang kekal..**_

**.**

**Author P.o.V**

Suara detak jantung yang terekam dalam kardiograf terdengar bergema dalam sebuah ruangan khusus di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit pusat Seoul tersebut, didalamnya ada seorang namja dengan surai berwarna coklat tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran menempel di tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menunjang hidup namja tersebut.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang tampak memandang sendu kedalam ruangan tersebut melalui sebuah kaca tebal, mata tajamnya tampak kehilangan cahayanya saat menatap belahan jiwanya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah didalam sana,

"Yesung Hyung…" Yesung menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Kibum tersenyum sendu kearah Yesung. Namja yang bahkan jarang mengeluarkan emosinya itu tampak cemas melihat keadaan salah satu Hyung yang paling disayanginya tersebut,

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan menjaga Wookie Hyung…" Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah, baginya kesadaran yang terkasihlah yang paling penting saat ini. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah karena nyaris tidak beristirahat selama hampir seminggu ini,

"Aniya, biarkan aku menjaga Wookie sendiri…"

"Tapi Hyung-" Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum, tatapan matanya mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu untuk membiarkan Yesung melakukan apapun yang dia mau, Kibum menghela nafas pelan,

"Arraseo, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu Hyung. Keadaanmu sudah sangat kacau," Kibum menghela nafas pelan, di tepuknya pundak namja berjuluk Art of Voice tersebut.

Perlahan Yesung menutup matanya, sekelebatan memori tentangnya dan Ryeowook mulai muncul satu-persatu. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sesak yang terbendung.

"_Hyung ah, Wookie bikinin Hyung ah nasi goreng kimchi. Di makan ya nanti~"_

"_Hyung ah marah ke Wookie? Mianhaeyo.."_

"_Art of Voice mencintai Angel of Voice, begitu juga sebaliknya.."_

"_Hyung ah~ makanannya ddangko, kkoming dan melo sudah habis, Wookie beli dulu nde?"_

"_H-Hyung ah.. Wookie hamil.. kembar.."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Kim Ryeosung dan Kim Minki?"_

"_Sekali ini saja Hyung ah, izinkan Wookie untuk menemui appa dan eomma Wookie…"_

"_Wookie pasti kembali lagi, Hyung ah jangan khawatir,"_

"_Hyung ah.."_

"_Saranghaeyo.. neomu neomu saranghae~"_

"Seharusnya.. aku tidak membiarkanmu menemui kedua orang tuamu, baby.. mereka membuatmu kehilangan Ryeosung dan Minki, bahkan mereka juga membuatku nyaris kehilanganmu.." setetes air mata terjatuh dari sepasang obsidian tersebut.

"Nado saranghaeyo baby.. nan neomu saranghaeyo.."

**End of Author P.o.V**

**.**

_**Aku mencintaimu.. dengan seluruh nafasku..  
Aku menyayangimu.. hingga akhir hidupku..  
Kumohon.. kembalilah padaku..  
Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpamu..  
Baby..**_

**.**

**Yesung's P.o.V**

Tittt Tittttt Tittttttt

Aku tersentak, kardiograf di ruangan itu berbunyi nyaring. Kulihat dari kaca tubuh Wookie terlihat kejang-kejang, segera saja uisanim dan suster yang ada memberikan pertolongan pada tubuh kurus tersebut. Entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan jika aku akan kehilangan sosok malaikat kecilku tersebut,

"Pasien kehilangan detak jantung! Siapkan alat kejut jantung!"

Tittttttt Titttttttttt

"Clear!"

"Sekali lagi!"

Titttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttt

"Kita kehilangan dia.."

-DEG-

"Baby.." kulihat para suster membereskan berbagai macam alat yang menempel di tubuh Wookie dan menaikkan selimut putih tersebut hingga menutupi wajah tirus tersebut. Jangan katakan jika Wookie sudah..

CKLEK

Seorang uisanim keluar, wajahnya menyiratkan permintaan maaf, "Maafkan kami, kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Kim Ryeowook ssi.."

BRAKK

Segera saja aku masuk kedalam ruang rawat tersebut, tak kupedulikan suara teriakan Kibum ataupun panggilan dari member lainnya. Kubanting pintu ruang rawat tersebut dengan keras, dengan sedikit terhuyung kudekati tubuh Wookie yang ditutupi oleh selimut putih tipis tersebut,

"Ba-baby.. Wookie baby.. irreona.. irreona chagya.." kuusap pelan pipi tirus yang kini terlihat sangat pucat, kukecup pelan pipi tersebut. Air mataku kembali menetes merasakan pipi yang dulu selalu merona hangat kini terasa dingin,

"Je-Jebal baby.. katakan jika kau masih hidup.. katakan jika semua yang uisanim itu bilang adalah bohong.. jebal.." air mataku menetes deras, tubuh malaikat kecilku terasa sangat dingin dalam dekapanku. Kemana perginya tubuhnya yang hangat dan selalu terasa pas dalam pelukanku?

"Saranghaeyo.. jeongmal saranghaeyo baby.." kucium bibir yang dulu selalu menjadi candu bagiku, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan rasa manis yang akan selalu kurindukan. Pemilik bibir manis ini.. takkan pernah lagi membalas ciumanku..

"Jaljayo.."

**End of Yesung's P.o.V**

**.**

_**Baby, jebal..  
Jangan menggenggam tangannya(kematian)..  
Aku masih ingin menggenggam tanganmu..  
Janganlah kau pergi terlebih dahulu..  
I can't live without you no more..**_

**.**

**Author P.o.V**

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Mengiringi kepergian dari seorang Angel of Voice, pemilik suara tenor dalam Super Junior. Seorang Eternal Maknae yang dicintai dan disayangi oleh seluruh member dan ELF, sekaligus satu-satunya pemilik hati dari Art of Voice atau Yesung.

Para member mulai terisak dan menangis, mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika akan kehilangan Eternal Maknae mereka secepat ini. Bahkan Leeteukpun nyaris jatuh terduduk jika saja tak ditahan oleh Kangin dan Siwon. Sementara itu, Yesung tidak bersuara sedikitpun semenjak jenazah Ryeowook dikebumikan. Tangannya menggenggam erat payung hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuket bunga lily putih.

Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya, hanya sepasang mata obsidiannya yang mengatakan betapa dia sangat terluka.. betapa dia sangat kehilangan sosok yang telah menemaninya selama ini. Hatinya seakan telah ikut terkubur bersama dengan raga sang terkasih..

Setelah seluruh ELF dan member SJ meninggalkan pemakaman, barulah Yesung jatuh terduduk didepan pusara putih tersebut. Air mata yang telah ditahannya menetes bersama dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, tak dipedulikannya jas hitamnya yang kini basah dan kotor oleh hujan. Rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya hingga membuat sebuah lubang besar di hatinya tersebut terlalu sesak untuk ditanggungnya sendiri,

Diusapnya pelan batu pualam putih yang kini bertuliskan nama dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, air matanya yang telah dikeluarkannya di malam-malam sebelum pemakaman seakan tidak pernah habis untuk terus mengalir bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang diguyur oleh dinginnya hujan,

"Baby.. Wookie baby.."

TES..

"Chagiya.. t-tidakkah kau mau menemaniku membeli makanan Ddangko dan yang lain seperti biasa? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika ka-kau akan selalu menemaniku.."

TES.. TES..

"H-Hyung rindu masakanmu baby.. tidakkah kau membuatkan satu untuk Hyung? K-kau selalu mau membuatkan sa-tu untuk Donghae, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau membuatkan satu untuk Hyung?"

TES.. TES.. TES..

"Bu-bukankah selamanya Kim Jongwoon adalah milik Kim Ryeowook? Hyung a-akan selalu bersamamu sayang.. Hyung akan tetap a-ada disisimu apapun yang terjadi.."

TES.. TES.. TES.. TES..

"Biarkan a-aku menyusulmu baby, biarkan aku menepati janjiku untuk te-rus bersamamu.. I can't.. I can't live without you baby.."

TES.. TES.. TES.. TES.. TES..

Hujan yang semakin deras dan matahari yang telah tenggelam seakan tidak menyurutkan keinginan Yesung untuk tetap duduk di samping nisan pualam tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan dingin dan bibirnya yang kini mulai membiru, baginya itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya..

"_Jongwoonie Hyung.."_

DEG

"Wo-Wookie?" Yesung tersentak, sesaat yang lalu dia seolah mendengarkan suara tenor kekasihnya tersebut. Suara yang sangat dia hafal sekaligus sangat dia rindukan saat ini..

"_Hyung ah.."_

"Wookie!" Yesung berteriak, suara itu terdengar sangat nyata di telinganya. Mata obsidiannya menatap nyalang sekitar, berusaha menemukan sosok mungil kekasihnya ditengah-tengah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, tapi Yesung tak mampu melihat apapun mengingat hari sudah gelap,

"_I'm here Hyung ah~"_

DEG DEG DEG

"Wo-Wookie baby..?"

Dihadapan Yesung kini berdiri sosok mungil malaikatku, sosoknya terlihat sangat indah dengan rambutnya yang sewarna madu, sepasang mata berwarna karamel cerah, bibir mungilnya yang merah merekah serta tubuh mungil yang terlihat bercahaya,

"_Nde Hyung ah~"_

Suara tenor itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yesung berlari kearah 'Wookie' dan memeluk sosok mungil tersebut, bahkan Yesung mampu menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu membuatnya ingin terus mendekap kekasihnya tersebut,

"Bo-bogoshippo baby.. neomu bo-goshippo.." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan pergi lagi baby.. Hyung tidak bisa menjalani semuanya tanpamu.. Hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpamu chagiya.. jebal.."

'Wookie' tersenyum miris, betapa dia juga ingin kembali bersama dengan namja yang dicintainya tersebut. Tapi dia sadar jika kini mereka sudah sangat berbeda..

"_Bukankah Wookie tak pernah dan tak bisa untuk melarang Hyung ah melakukan apapun? Tapi mengapa Hyung ah selalu mencoba untuk melarang Wookie?"_ diusapnya pelan pipi Yesung yang terlihat tirus,

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Wookie adalah milik Hyung ah. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.."_ perlahan diciumnya bibir yang telah membiru tersebut, Yesung memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk menyesap rasa manis yang ada pada bibir tersebut,

"Sa-rang-haeyo baby.." bisiknya perlahan,

"_Nado saranghaeyo Hyung ah.."_

Yesung bisa merasakan pandangannya mulai memburam dan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan, segala sakit yang menyelimuti dadanya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, dia masih bisa tersenyum saat merasakan tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh malaikatnya. Akhirnya.. mereka bisa kembali bersama..

**.**

_**Aku mencintaimu baby..**_

**.**

_**Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung ah..**_

**.**

**.**

'**Selamanya..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**Curhat Author:**

Annyeong~ ini kali pertama saya nulis di Screenplays, dulunya author di Hetalia tapi akhirnya berhijrah(?) ke fandom ini karena ingin mencoba menjelajahi berbagai macam fandom di ffn :3

Oh ya, karena saya agak2 newbie coret-yang-udah-lama-hiatus-coret jadi masih banyak banget salahnya dalam hal penulisan, sudut pandang, deskripsi dll. Mohon sunbae2 sekalian bersedia membimbing bila ada kesalahan Jujur, ini fanfic pertama saya yang diremake ulang selama hiatus ujian dkk. Lumayan lama bikinnya sejak saya kelas 9 jadi dihitung udah setahun lebih saya bikin-_-v

Ngomong2 jangan dipanggil author/unnie/noona ne? cukup panggil Snowy saja x) biar lebih akrab #sksd /dilempar ke jurang/. Mian aku nggak bisa ngasih fb/twitter/jejaring sosial lainnya. Rawan di hack sih nanti T.T

Salam sayang penuh makna,

Sn0wflower*


End file.
